One Final NightFor Now
by roxymar
Summary: Carlisle buys Bella for Edward. After a tough start, Bella falls in love with Edward. But sudden news tears them apart and she leaves him for good. Seven years is a long time to be away from your spouse....Three Shot. Mature only please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is long ya'll, so get a glass of wine (if your old enough) and enjoy!**

One Final Night…for Now

Seven years…..

Seven excruciatingly long years.

It has been seven years since I had seen my husband.

Seven years since I've seen his face, heard his voice, felt his touch….

Why?

Because I left him.

I left my husband. I left the love of my life.

But not a day goes by that I don't think about him. I always wonder what he's doing or if he's thinking about me too.

Thinking back, from the beginning Edward and I have had an _odd_ relationship to say the least. In fact, relationship isn't even the correct term of what we had. Traditionally, a relationship is formed through two consenting individuals. That rule didn't apply to Edward.

See…

Edward was twenty four years old when he was getting ready to graduate college and began his residency at the local hospital in town. The only thing he felt missing in his life was an attractive, respectful, and obedient wife.

So Edward's father, Carlisle, began searching for his wife as a present for his son's accomplishment. He spent months searching nonstop. He would send Edward countless photos of girls that could be his possible wife. Edward shot down every one.

Then one fateful day, Carlisle saw me at the grocery store in our hometown of Forks, Washington. I was staying with my father, Charlie. My mother, Rene, just died of breast cancer after fighting with it for two years. Without me knowing, Carlisle took a picture of me and sent it to Edward.

Edward said it was love at first sight. He told his father that I was the one for him. That no one else would be acceptable. So, Carlisle made a deal with Charlie for my purchase. At first Charlie was hesitant. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sell his daughter, but Rene's hospital bills put him in serious debt. Carlisle offered to pay the rest of the debt and much more.

Charlie had no choice but to accept.

Sad thing is I knew Charlie was done being a father. With all the medical appointments, surgeries, and all the problems I would bring up…he was just done. He wanted to live for himself and no one else. I could tell this decision wasn't too difficult for him.

He is a terrible father and I hate him for doing this to me! He should have sent me to fucking military school….

I was only sixteen years old at the time, merely a junior in high school! And Carlisle was quick to tell me that I was going to be his son's wife.

I was shocked. I didn't want to get married! I wanted to finish high school and then go to college. Marriage was the last thing on my list.

But I had no choice. Charlie let Carlisle adopted me.

When Charlie said goodbye I was hysterical. Tears kept falling from my eyes. My thoughts were everywhere. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know. I wanted my mother! She never would have let this happen.

As soon as Carlisle and I left the house he grabbed me roughly by the arm and said, "Don't make me give you something to **really** cry about."

I stood there stunned. He just threatened me. My tears quickly stopped as he violently shoved me into his black 2002 Mercedes. I was willing my tears not to start leaking again while he was entering the driver's side. Giving me a warning look, he started the ignition and we left. I saw my home disappear from the review mirror.

"You sure are a pretty one, aren't you? God, what I wouldn't give to pull us over and fuck you senseless right now." Carlisle mused.

I couldn't stop shaking. This old man was talking about…raping me like it's nothing. Like he has the right to just pull me over and have me however he wants

I have never been with a boy like that before. Gosh, I have never even had my first kiss yet! I was really close once though. Me and my best friend Jacob were curious about kissing. We leaned in to try it out when his dad, Billy, interrupted us. We never tried to kiss again, even though I could tell he wanted to. But he's just my best friend and I didn't want to overstep any friendship bounds.

I looked back to Carlisle and panicked. I don't want to do this. I don't want to be here.

_I got to get out of here!_

I don't care that we're still moving; I reached for the door handle to jump out when-

"Don't you even **think** about it girl!" Carlisle turned on the automatic locks. "You have no choice in this matter."

Carlisle pulled to the shoulder of the street.

Oh god! He's gonna rape me! He's going to fuck me; it's going to hurt so much!

No

No

NO!

Carlisle turned off the ignition and looked at me. His blue eyes look pitch black. He grabbed my shoulder roughly

"Stop fucking shaking! Listen, this is what is going to happen. I'm taking you home. You are going to meet your future husband. You are **going** to please him however he wants. You two are going to get married in three months…which is four days after your seventeenth birthday. My son has already purchased your guy's house. You'll live there. You will do **whatever** my son tells you! Do you understand me? Have I painted a good enough picture for you?" He impatiently waited for my answer.

"Y-yes...I understand" I whispered. I really don't want to make him any angrier.

"Good. Now, let's get this show on the road" Carlisle turned on the ignition and we left.

I don't know how long we were driving, but next thing I knew we were pulling up in front of a very large white house. I just gasped. It really is a beautiful house.

_At least my personal hell was located at a beautiful place, _I thought sarcastically

"Well. Here we are" Carlisle said. He got out of the car and opened the door for me.

Carlisle opened the front door and let me in the large house. I didn't even get a good look on in inside. I just stared at the gorgeous man with green eyes staring intently back at me.

Without a word, this man quickly walks towards me and grabs me by the wrist to pulls me up the stairs.

When we reached the third flood, I was panting and trying to catch my breath. I was shoved into a large room, still trying to get a gust of air. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

He turned around and just stared at me. I felt like his prey. His green eyes seemed to have gotten darker and he hasn't said a word to me. Moments later he took one step towards me and I took one step back. He eyed me suspiciously and finally spoke

"Isabella. I know this may be difficult for you but I assure you as long as you listen to me you have nothing to worry about"

"W-what do y-you mean?" I stuttered.

"I mean you do as I say and nothing…drastic has to occur"

"Drastic?"

"Yes. If you commit any form of disobedience to me I'll have to take certain….measures to correct your transgressions"

"M-measures?"

"I realize that I have gotten you untrained and rather ignorant to our lifestyle, so I'm willing to train you. But I do warn you Isabella, I am not a patient man. You will learn quickly and we'll get past this tiny episode in our lives together"

"I don't understand" I faintly whispered

"What don't you understand, this is simple"

I don't know where my voice came from, but it came

"Simple! How is this simple? I just got ripped out of my home and now I'm expected to be your _servant_!!!"

"Watch your tone Isabella" he warned

"No! I won't. I can't believe your actually telling me this. What world were you raised on. How is any of this at all appropriate or legal?" I fused.

"Enough!" he yelled. I saw him take quicker steps towards me and I tried to take them back but I hit the wooden desk behind me. I honestly think he's going to hit me. Instead he grabbed me by the hair and said "Now, you will **never** speak to me like that again, do you understand?" he hissed. He pulled my hair roughly in order to get his point across.

I struggled to get away from him but he didn't let me. So I jumped back from his arms and slapped him in the face…hard. I swear, his eyes turned blood red for a moment.

He turned on his heels and went to a dresser to pick something up. When he turned back to me I saw he had two neck ties in his hand. He grabbed my wrist and I struggled against his grasp but he shouted "Move one more time and I swear to anything in me you'll regret it!"

I froze and he began to tie me up. He put my hands behind my back and bent me over the big wooden desk. He quickly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them, along with my panties, down my legs. This is the first time anyone has ever seen me without clothes on. I turned bright red and tears started pouring rapidly out of my eyes. Too soon I faintly heard him taking off his belt.

Then I felt it

SMACK

I felt burning across my backside and more tears fell out

SMACK SMACK SMACK

I couldn't take it. My butt is burning worse than ever before. This is the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. This man was spanking me. I have never been spanked before and this hurts so much.

I don't know how long he was beating me until he finally stopped.

He then untied me. I didn't know what to do. This man just hurt me worse than I have ever been hurt before. I have never felt this defenseless in my life. I wish I could just run out of the room, but I know Carlisle is out there and I bet he wouldn't be any kinder than this man in front of me. So, I did the only thing I could do. I dropped to my knees and cried. He let go of me once I hit the floor.

I sobbed violently for the pain going through my body and I began to mourn. I mourned for everything that I lost and will never have. I cried for what my life is becoming and how powerless I am to stop it.

Out of nowhere I felt his arms wrap around me. I flinched to his touch, but otherwise stayed still. I felt a bed under me before I fell to a black out sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up in a cold sweat. I shot up and grimaced. My butt is still burning like hell, so I leaned to the side. I quickly looked around the room. For a second I forgot where I was…that was…until I saw him. Right there sleeping next to me was the man that hit me. The one I'm suppose to marry.

I turned away from him and laid on my side. Tears were freely falling from my eyes and I couldn't stop the sobs from coming out. Then I felt arms wrap around me and I was too tied to move away from him, but he held on firmly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked

"You…you….hurt me." I sobbed. "And I still don't understand any of this."

"What don't you understand?" his tone seemed softer, so I turned around to look at him. He was laying on his side and stared back into my eyes.

I was too scared to talk. I don't want him to hit me again, but I have to know…no…I **need** to know

"Why me?" my voice cracked, "Why am I here? Why do you want me? Why can't you just go find someone else who wants you?" I pleaded.

He furrowed his eyebrows together like I hurt him and softy he said "You don't want me?"

"Of course I don't! You hurt me and I don't even know you"

He sighed and let out a breath. "What do you want to know?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me this. He made this whole situation seem normal and it's not. This man in front of me is supposed to be my new husband and I don't even…

I laughed dryly. "What's your name?"

"Edward."

I sighed. This all feels so trivial. Like no matter what I do or ask, I'm stuck in this life.

"Why me?" I whispered

"It's really simple Isabella. You were made for me. I knew you were mine the moment I saw you. Look…I know our first night together didn't….go as planned. But I realized something while you were sleeping, I want you. I want all of you. I love you Isabella. I've loved you from the moment I saw your picture. And I want you to want me…no….I want…no…I **need** you to love me too"

"I can't" I stated simply, not after what happened just hours ago

"Why?" he asked

"I don't want to love a monster" I stared right into his eyes

"What would you have me do then?"

"What are you willing to do?" I asked him back

"Anything…within reason of course. Remember who my father is"

"As long as you treat me equally, I may learn to like you. But Edward, if I do something wrong your can't hurt me. If you hurt me again, I'll never let myself fall in love with you. Ever."

"Then how are we suppose to correct your mistakes?" he asked. He truly looked confused

I was shock. Correct my mistakes?

"Do you hit everyone that makes a mistake in front of you Edward?"

"No."

"Then I would beg for you to give me the same courtesy as you do to anyone else"

He looked down for a moment and looked back up at me. He seemed defeated. I patiently waited for him to get his words out. After what felt like hours, he finally spoke

"I want to Isabella. I really do, but I need you to help me. I don't know any other way to treat a woman" he sighed and continued, "Look, let's make a deal. I'll let you do anything when it's just the two of us, but I need you to appease my father. I need you to be the obedient, respectful and dutiful wife when he's in our presence. If you do that for me, I'll change for you. I love you and I want you to love me too. Can you do that?"

I thought about what he said. He says he loves me, but I don't understand why. I looked back into his deep green eyes and studied them. I saw no lies or deceitfulness in them. He really wanted this…he really wanted us. I can forgive him for hurting me this one time, but not if he does it again

"I can, but only if you never hurt me again Edward. You hurt me bad both physically and mentally. I don't think I can handle another night like that again"

"Okay" he kissed my forehead, "I can work with that" he smiled.

And he did. For our first three months he turned into the man I wanted. I quickly found out that he is indeed my soulmate and I love him. I can't even express how ecstatic he was when I finally said those three little words to him out loud. He threw me in the air and spun me around. Every day and every night since then he would tell me he loved me and I would repeat those words to him.

A year later, the wedding came and passed. Carlisle was the one that walked me down the aisle and frankly I didn't care. I just kept my eyes on Edward and he never broke eye contact with me. He mouthed 'I love you' as I slowly approached him. I kept chanting in my head _he loves me he loves me_ over and over while Carlisle held my arm.

That night, we finally got to stay in our own home far away from Carlisle. We made love for the first time that night and Edward was perfect. It wasn't his first time, but I didn't care. He knew my body better than I knew it. He knew what I like and how I like it. I have never felt so whole in my life. From then on, Edward did everything and anything I asked him to.

Of course we gotten into some heated arguments, turns out we both have hot tempers, but we found other things to do to settle all that adrenaline without resorting to violence. Turns out make up sex was our perfect solution. I noticed, sometimes, Edward would piss me off on purpose just so we could have it out. I have to admit I did the same.

Life was starting to be perfect….

So what the hell lead me here!

Here I am, waiting for the home pregnancy test results to appear. My heart is pounding out of my chest. I bought five of them just in case. God please, don't let me be pregnant.

I don't want to be a mom at the age of eighteen. My belly is going to get **so** huge and I'll have to…push it out. Ouch.

I know Edward wants a family, but I don't. I'm too young. I told Esme that I didn't want to get pregnant yet, so she has been sneaking me birth control pills everyday whenever Edward's not looking. I accidentally missed **one** pill and now I'm here waiting for the results in our bathroom.

Luckily, Edward left for work early this morning. I had to wake up a five in order to have his breakfast ready by 5:30am. He explained that he _had_ to take over another doctor's shift. But Edward was very appreciative of the fact that I got up so early without any complaints or whining. He gave me a big kiss and an 'I love you' before he left the house.

Hmm, I love Edward.

He's changed so much for me. He kept his word and never punished me since our first night together. His patience with me did not amuse Carlisle. Carlisle always got on Edward for not punishing me more, but Edward would stick up for me. He would just remind Carlisle that I was his and only he can determine what is best for me. I knew Edward only talked about me this way to Carlisle. He would constantly remind me that I'm more than a possession. That he loves me for me. He really is a great husband

But could he be a great father? Could I be a mother?

I faintly heard the alarm clock go off behind me, interrupting my musings.

_Here we go…_

I looked over at the pregnancy tests and ALL five of them were positive.

Shit!

I'm pregnant.

I let out a big breath of air.

Okay…I'm pregnant with Edward's baby.

…

OH God!

_I can't stay here. _

I can't…no…I **won't** raise a baby here!

This is a toxic place to raise a baby. God, I can only imagine Carlisle being our doctor and delivering our baby. Have his hands pulling out my baby into **this** world….NO!

I got to draw a line somewhere!

That's it. I have to leave.

But I need a plan. A well thought out plan.

Okay, first things first. I collected all the pregnancy test and threw them back inside the Walgreens plastic bag. I want no evidence of my current situation. Edward never digs in the trash, but I want to be extra safe. So I grabbed the plastic bag with all the tests and stuffed it at the bottom of the brown trash can.

While slowly stepping back inside our bathroom I knew I need a place to go. Well, I can call my best friend Jacob Black. I know he'll help me out. We haven't spoken since Charlie sold me, but I know in my heart he'll help me with anything. He'll give me money for a plane ticket and fly me over to his house in Phoenix.

It's perfect. Edward never knew about Jacob. I didn't want to be the one to tell him that my best friend was a guy…

When I leave, I'll have to change my name. _Actually, I think Jake knows someone that could forge ID's. _

I know Edward would go out of his mind looking for me. That can't happen. If he found me, he'll try to take our baby away from me. If it's a boy…he'll raise him the same way Carlisle raise Edward. With the same twisted beliefs that women are nothing but child barriers and sex toys. That it's okay to 'punish' your wife for her mistakes.

Oh god! If it's a girl….he'll raise her and train her and then sell her off to be someone else's **wife**!!

THAT. WILL. NOT. HAPPEN.

I checked the clock on the wall. Edward won't be home until late tonight from the hospital and Carlisle is out of town with Esme on business.

Now is the perfect time to leave. I'll never get a chance like this again.

I ran out of the bathroom (extra careful not to fall) and grabbed my suit case out of the closet. I went to my drawers to pack a week's worth of clothes and the only picture I had of my mother. I'm not a material girl and I could do without all the jewelry Edward has gotten me. But I do want to keep my wedding ring.

I was about to leave the house when I suddenly stopped.

Edward would be worried. He's going to go berserk. He'll think the worst...I should leave him a note. I went to the coffee table to get the notepad and a pen. I wrote:

_Edward,_

_I can't stay here with you anymore. I can't live like this. I know deep in my heart that you could find someone better. Please don't go out and look for me. I can take care of myself._

_Always Yours,_

_Bella Cullen. _

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes while writing the note. I placed the not on the coffee table and walked out the house. With only my suit case and two quarters for the pay phone in my hand, I left…

I left the love of my life.

As much as I truly love Edward, I love **our** baby more. I want our baby to have a better life than me or Edward. I want it to have something we didn't have: a choice

"Mommy! Mommy!" I turned to the noise. I tried to quickly ignore the sharp pain in my chest from remembering leaving my husband.

There stood my beautiful six year old daughter. She's stunning. She has my skin complexion and big brown eyes. Everything else in her is pure Edward. She has his bronze hair, his perfect nose and his domineering attitude. I swear, she has never met him and yet they are so similar. Sometimes, when she's stressed out or agitated, she would run her hands through her hair just like Edward.

I smiled

"Yes angel" I leaned in and picked her up. I always love rocking her back in forth when we're talking. It's like we're in our own world.

"Mommy, Jake said that you're leaving! Where ya goin' mommy?" She scrunched up her little face while waiting for my answer. I could tell she's worried. Ever since she was born we've always been together. This is the first time we'll be apart for a whole weekend.

"Well, I'm going to visit a…old friend" I told her

She asked me once about her father a while ago. I told her the basics. That he's handsome and loves her very much. When she asked why she can't see him, I just told her I'll tell her when she's older. She sighed but conceded.

"Why can't I come?" she asked stubbornly.

"Emma, you can't always come with me. Don't worry. You get to spend a lot of time with Jacob. I know how much you like to spend time with him, Leigh and Jackie. Don't you like playing with Jackie, angel?"

Jackie is Jacob's daughter. Jake and Leigh got married eight years ago and only had one child. Emma and Jackie are not that far in age, so their close

"Duh! Of course I do. I luv Jackie! But…I don't wanna let you go!!!!" she whined.

It makes me laugh how truly similar she is to Edward.

Having Emma around always gave me a consistent reminder of Edward. Not a day goes by without me thinking about him. When I noticed that our seventh year anniversary was coming, I made a decision.

I am going to see him.

I just miss him so much. Some days, when I wake up in the mornings, I would reach for him on his side of the bed. My heart would break a little every time I remembered he's not here...even worse…he's not here because of **I** left. Gosh, I just want to spend some time with him. Take advantage of all the things I miss most about him: his smell, his hair, his body, his touch, and of course his returned love for me.

But I need a plan. I just can't show up without a plan.

So, I told Jake. He told me this was a stupid idea and Edward would somehow find out about Emma. Jake love's Emma to death. Our daughters got along like sisters. If Edward would try to take Emma away, it would crush Jake too.

I explained to Jake that I really miss Edward and I _need_ to see him. I told him that seven years is a really long time to go without seeing your other half. I told him I haven't been able to take a full breath since I left. Jake tried to argue with me by suggesting the possibility that Edward could be with another woman, but I know Edward. I'm the only women he'll ever love. If he is with someone else, which hurt me just thinking it, he'd leave her for me.

That night Jacob and I started forming our plan. We made sure to take extra precautions. I'm going to fly back to Forks on our anniversary day. I'll make sure to leave my return tickets at the airport locker. Jake suggested for me not to carry a purse. Edward might get sly by looking for any information to my current whereabouts. I made sure that I was going to take a cab to his house. So I wouldn't leave any trail of my new identity: Isabella Rene Thomas. Nickname: Izzy.

I also decided to tell Edward the truth when I'd see him. I would tell him that I'm only here for the night and that I'll leave in the morning. It would be very immoral of me to just sneak off while he slept. I know Edward; it would break his heart again if I just left him without a word.

I looked back to my daughter and smiled.

"Emma, I'll be home in two days. Okay? Look, I promise to get you something really nice while I'm gone" I winked at her. Her face lit up

"Really? For me? Awe thanks mommy. Ya gonna tell me whatcha gettin' me?" she asked.

"No angel, it's going to be a surprise" I told her. Frankly, I don't know what I'm getting her yet, but she doesn't have to know that. And I'll most likely get Jackie something too.

Jacob, Jackie and Emma took me to the airport. Jackie fell asleep in Jake's arms when my plane was called to board.

"Thanks for the ride Jake and for watching Emma for me." I turned and gave him a tight hug.

"No problem Bells. Me and Leigh love having her. You just call me if something happens, okay? I'll be in Forks in a second if _he_ even thinks about keeping you." Jake sternly told me.

I smiled at him and turned to my daughter.

"I love you Emma. I'll see you soon" I picked her up and held her to me. I rocked her back and forth for an immeasurable amount of time. As I held her I had an epiphany: Edward may be my life, but I'd give my life up for her. She's worth more than my own life. I've proved that.

But now I need to do this for me. I need to give me and Edward one more night.

"I love you too mommy" She leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I held back the tears and sat her on her feet. She went over to Jake and held onto his big leg.

I waved back at them as I turned to board the plane.

Wow. I'm really going to do this.

I'm finally going to see Edward after _seven_ years. I can only that hope everything works out…

Entering our password to open the gate made this situation more real. Huh, I'm going to see him. I just…I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can't believe after all this time I'm going to see him…my husband, my love, my (unknowingly to him) child's father. Gosh, we have been separated for seven long years. Even though we didn't have a normal beginning, he's still the love of my life. Edward is the only man I want.

I gave the taxi driver his money plus a tip. I reminded him to be here at 7:00am tomorrow. I watched the gate close as he left the property. I quickly noticed the driveway had two cars in it. The silver Volvo is Edward's, but I don't know who's the second car, an Alexis, belongs to. Edward must have company. I walked up to our house and looked for the spare key. He always kept it above the front door frame. With shaky hands, I unlock the door and walk in.

"Oh honey, I can't find the bottle opener" yelled some female from our kitchen.

"Ish en the cabinet above the sheink." Edward voiced from the living room. I know that voice, he's drunk. He's here in our house drunk with another girl on **our** anniversary. My heart ached as I wondered how many other women he's had throughout our separation.

"Found it! How about we open another bottle honey?" yelled the women.

*RING* RING* RING*

"Oh, honey do you want me to get it?" the women yelled

"Naw, the messhinge will get it" Edward slurred. I think he met the answering machine.

*RING* *CLICK* "This is Edward Cullen's residence. I apologize for missing the call, but please leave a message with your contact information and I'll contact you at my earliest convenience."

*BEEP*

"Edward, it's your father. Even though I know today is not the best day to call but I have to tell you I'm proud of you son. John, from the office, told me that he saw you leave with our receptionist Tanya this evening. That's great. This will defiantly help you get over that slut of a wife you had. Fuck, I'm still reeling over how much money I lost with that one. But anyway, call me in the morning and we'll have lunch."

*BEEP*

Oh, I could recognize that voice in my sleep. That was Carlisle. He's still in Edward's life and from the sound of it they work at the hospital together now. I bet they are closer now since I left. I hate that. I don't like the idea of Carlisle forcing more of his morals onto _my_ Edward.

I took a deep calming breath and looked around. I'm in our hall and it's too late to turn back. I could only hope Carlisle didn't rub too much on Edward already.

_Well. Now or never…._

I walked into the living room. I could easily see Edward laid out on the couch with an almost empty bottle of scotch in his hand. I looked at the bottle with his fingers tightly wrapped around it and noticed he still wore his wedding ring too. I then took in his appearance. He's still unbelievably gorgeous. This man truly is a god. Even through his clothes I could tell his body is still toned and perfect. His angular face still made my knees weak. He did have slight differences though. He looks older, a little aged. It also looks like he hasn't shaved in weeks. His hair is still chaotic but more so now. It's possible he hasn't showered in a while.

I walked in closer and he quickly looked up to see who the intruder is when he suddenly took in a sharp breath and paused

We locked eyes. We both ignored the commotion in the kitchen. We were in our own world together.

His eyes widen in shock for just a moment. Then suddenly he laughed, not just a normal funny laugh, this was an insane hysterical laugh.

"Ha ha, oh damn. Guesh I finally went all crazy." He snorted, all the humor quickly ripped from his voice.

I walked over to him slowly, his eyes never leaving me as I walked. Right when I was inches away from him, he automatically buried his face into my stomach wrapping his strong arms around my waist to bring me closer to him.

"I'm crazy to think you are actually here" He sighed, almost to himself. I noticed his speech is clearing up.

"You're not crazy Edward. I'm here" I whispered. I grabbed the top of his head and squeezed his hair for reassurance.

"Honey, what do ya say we-"

The women walked in the living room and paused when she saw us. Edward didn't give this woman a glance; he just pulled his arms tighter around me and continued to bury his face in my stomach.

"Who the fuck are you?" the woman yelled at me.

_I am not in the mood for this_

"I'm Edward's wife. Now, get the fuck out of our house" I stated. I didn't scream or yell at her. I just stated a fact.

"He doesn't have a wife" she replied with venom in her voice

"Didn't you notice the ring on his finger? That should have been your first clue. Now get out of our house or I'll call the police" I looked straight in her eye.

"Ed-"

"You heard her." Edward said from my stomach, not even looking at her. He continued to hold me tightly as if I was going to disappear at any moment.

I looked back at the top of his head and stroked my fingers threw his hair. He sighed into my stomach and held me tighter. I heard a loud 'hump' and the front door slam.

Silence took over for a few minutes. I just stood there with Edward. He didn't let go of me and I rocked us together as I ran my hands through his hair. Finally, Edward spoke

"You're really here."

"You're drunk" I stated.

"I'm always drunk on our anniversary." He retorted bitterly. "I've been looking for you for years, you know? Where did you go?" He asked. He looked up and his eyes were rimmed red. I saw anger in his eyes, but there was also something else….relief?

"No." I told him

"No?" He questioned.

"No. Edward I miss you more than I can say, but you have to follow the rules"

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules. I promise to stay the night here with you on our anniversary, but only if you can follow the rules." I kept my voice strong. Even though in the inside, I was a mess. I have only talked to Edward like this once, and that ended with him punishing me. I shivered.

"What are your rules?" He asked.

_I couldn't believe it. He's going with this. _

"Well…um. You cannot ask me where I live. You can't ask me anything about the present. And you cannot stop me when I leave in the morning."

"What makes you think I'll let you leave?"

"If that's how you feel, I'll leave now"

"What makes you think I'll let you leave?" He repeated. His voice was getting stronger. This situation must be getting realer to him during his drunken stage.

"I'm not like I was before Edward. I'll call the police. I'll put you in jail if you hurt me. I have friends waiting for me to a reply to them. If I don't contact them tomorrow, they'll call the police for me." I countered. He has to know the facts. He has to know that he **won't** keep me here against my will.

"Then why, love? Why did you come back to me just to leave me again?" He whispered.

I got on my knees so I could look right into his eyes while I stroked his cheek with my hand.

"Because Edward. I miss you." I sighed. "I miss you so much. I want to be with you. I want us together tonight"

"If you miss me so much, why don't you come home? Please baby, come home to me." He said. His eyes were so pleading.

"I can't Edward….it's complicating. Please don't ask me again."

"Yeah, I forgot. The RULES." He laughed dryly

"You're drunk" I restated

"I'm sober enough to pleasure my wife" He wiggled his eyebrows at me

I laughed.

"You smell too Edward. When's the last time you took a shower?" I asked

"I don't really know. These past few days have been hard on me. The faster our impending anniversary kept coming the drunker I would get. I guess I ignored some human details" he said sheepishly

I stood up without another word and grabbed took his hand in mine. He stood up without question and followed me. I lead us towards the master bedroom, _our room_, foregoing our bed and heading to the master bathroom.

I turned to him and he was just watching me. His eyes were so intense I had to look away. I went to the shower and turned the hot water on. Waiting for it to heat up, I turned around to Edward and walked slowly back to him. Without a word, I went to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. He raised his arms and let me take his shirt off. I stood back and just stared at the naked upper half of his body. It's so perfect. His muscular shoulders, strong abs, his board chest…everything is just perfect.

"Like what you see?" He smiled

I got closer to him and planted a tender kiss on his right shoulder. I heard him hold his breath while I kept kissing him towards his left shoulder. I kept kissing his chest. I finally got on my knees and kissed my way down his abs and stomach. I quickly took off his socks and shoes. Then I got back to worshiping his body. While kissing anywhere I could, I started unbuttoning his pants. Edward ran his fingers threw my hair encouraging me to continue. I pulled down his pants and boxers all in one swoop. I moved his clothes over and began to kiss up both of his legs. I took my time on each one of his thighs. I made it to the middle of his stomach and noticed his erection. I would never admit this out loud, but I was happy I still could get this reaction out of him. I leaned in and kissed the tip of it just to taste him for a bit before I stood back up.

Without a word, Edward pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips with so much passion and desire that a tear fell down my cheek.

He kissed my tear away

"Care to join me in the shower, love?"

"That's the plan" I whispered as I tried to regain my composter.

"Then let's get you out of these clothes" he affirmed

I reached to take my shirt off when he stopped me. I looked up at him questionably.

"Allow me"

He kissed me tenderly on the lips again. He started swiping my mouth with his full lips and tongue. I felt his scruffy cheek rub against my skin. It's not a bad feeling, but I miss his smooth skin. He sighed and started kissing me along my jaw line to my neck. He reached under my blouse and rubbed my bare back pulling me closer to his naked body. I moaned. He feels so good. He raised my shirt over my head to take off my shirt. Then he just stared at me. He smiled. He leaned down and kissed my collarbone while unhooking my bra. Finally releasing me, he threw my bra with the rest of our disregarded clothes. He stopped and looked at me, his eyes trained on my bare breast.

"Beautiful" he exhaled

He leaned down and rubbed his face in between the valley of my breast, just enjoying the feeling of me surrounding him. He began rubbing my flat belly up to my where I wanted him. He massaged my breast and I moaned against him.

"You like that baby?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice

He continued to massage me so tenderly. He lowered his mouth onto my right breast and started sucking my nipple into his mouth while massaging the left one with his other hand. I moaned again. He knows my body better than I know myself. He knows where to put his hands and mouth; he knows where to apply the right amount of pressure in order to make me go insane. His mouth started heading south. He kept his mouth on my stomach while he quickly removed my socks and shoes. Soon enough, I felt his hands brush against my jeans unbuttoning them. Placing kisses all along my newly exposed skin, he removed my jeans and panties all at once. I stepped out of them and he held me steady so I don't fall. He rose up to check out my naked body

"I can see your body is fuller now." I blushed at his words. He smiled. "I like it love, see how perfect you fit in my arms now?" He tightly wrapped his arms around me.

I know my body has changed. After having Emma, my breasts are bigger and my hips are slightly rounder. My frame is still petite though and I'm proud of that. Not that many women can look this good after having a baby….but of course I can't tell him that

"You've changed too Edward" I kissed chest. "Come on" I turned around and changed the water to the perfect temperature for the both of us. The shower is quite large so we both comfortably fit in.

I turned to him and watched water beading down his skin making it so warm and inviting. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed down his chest; I even sucked some of the water off of him. I reached up for the shampoo and began to wash his hair. He leaned into my hands, enjoying the feeling of my fingers running through his hair. I backed into the tile wall allowing the water to rinse out the soap from his hair. After thoroughly wising his hair, he leaned in and kissed my lips chastely.

I kissed him back. I reached up and grabbed the soap from its place. I lathered the soap up into the lofa. I ran the lofa all over his glorious body. I was in no hurry. I took my time massaging every spot in his body. I paid particularly special attention to his muscular chest.

"That feels so good Bella"

"The view isn't too bad either" I giggled

"Glad you approve." He laughed, "Oh…oh Bella…do you see what you still do to me baby?" he moaned

We both looked down and I saw his hard cock pointing straight up at me. I smirked at him. I gently grabbed it and stroked it with my soapy hand. I felt it twitch when he moaned loudly and said my name like a prayer. I smiled to myself and let him go. He groaned but I continued cleaning him with the lofa. Once I finished, I rinsed him off, making sure not to miss a spot.

Finally, he's clean. I smiled at him and he gave me my favorite croaked grin. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him closer to me. I felt his tongue on my lips and quickly I opened my mouth to him. Both our tongues tangled in the most wonderful way. I started moaning against his mouth and he pulled me even closer. I felt that familiar warmth spread between my legs and I shivered. Edward pressed his hard cock into my stomach and I moaned again. God I love him.

Then Edward suddenly stopped and turned away from me

When he turned back around I gave him questionable look. He smiled and showed me my strawberry shampoo. I gasped. He kept my shampoo here in our shower. All this time…

"I always hoped you come back home to me. I wanted it to feel like you never left" he whispered.

I gasped. Seven years? Right then I knew that he missed me more than he would ever say.

"Thank you" I murmured softly, trying to hold back my tears, I feel so bad

"I'm just glad you're here love" he reassured me, "Now come here." He poured my strawberry shampoo in his hands and began massaging my scalp with it. I turned around and leaned my back into his chest while he continued to wash my hair.

"Hmm…Edward" I sighed.

Once he finished, he grabbed the shower head and pointed it toward us. He gently rinsed off my soapy hair.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. We just stood there for a long while. He just rocked us and I hummed against his neck enjoying this feeling he's giving me. I always feel safe and warm in his arms.

I felt the water start to run cold, so I quickly turned it off. I opened the shower curtain and helped him out. I reached for the two towels and wrapped one around myself. I turned to Edward and slowly ran the towel all over his body. Once he was perfectly dry, I wrapped the towel around his waist.

I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the sink. I turned the water on and spun around to look at him.

"Now let's get rid of this" I rubbed my hands through his scruffy cheeks.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to do that" he laughed.

"Allow me" I repeated his words from earlier.

I went inside the cabinet and picked up the ignored shaving cream. I squeezed a lot in the palm of my hand and tenderly massaged it around his cheeks and neck. He hummed against my hands in pleasure. I smiled again, _bet no other women have shaven him like this_, I thought smugly

I turned around and grabbed the razor from the cabinet.

When I turned back around to face Edward I quickly frowned. Right then I noticed that our angle is all wrong. He's too tall.

He noticed my little pout and chucked

"Need help?" he asked

Without an answer from me, he picked me up and sat me on top of the sink.

I giggled at him and the force of my giggle made me fall backwards towards the inside of the sink. Startled, I quickly locked my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall in. He placed both of his hands on the outside of my thighs to keep me close to him. He grinned at me and I smiled back. We like this new position.

I ran my hand through his hair and gently tugged the back of his hair. He got the hint and leaned his head back, looking up towards the ceiling, so I could start shaving his neck. Careful not to cut him, I ran the razor up and down his face.

With smooth strokes and careful swipes, I finished him. I ran a damp towel over his face to take off the access shaving cream off of him. I paused for a moment to take in a look of my own handiwork. He looks great. This is the Edward I missed. This is the man I fell in love with all those years ago. I looked into his stunning green eyes and they smoldered more back at my brown ones.

"Thank you" Edward said. He leaned in to give me a chaste kiss, but when he tried to release I held onto him by the neck longer. He wordlessly understood and deepens our kiss. I felt his tongue moving around my mouth and he moaned with the sensation. I kissed him back, just completely enjoying the feeling only he could give me. He firmed his grip on my thighs and pulled them further apart. The towel started ridding up my waist and exposing me more to him. I crossed my legs tighter around his waist, so I don't fall in the sink, but otherwise allow him total access to my body. When I pulled my lips off of him to breath, he rubbed his now smooth face against my neck.

I started grinding my hips against his. He groaned as he kissed me with more passion. He slowly put his hand between my legs and started stroking his fingers between my slit. When he hit my clit I moaned even louder.

"Oh…Edward…"

"Yes love?" he replied almost innocently

"Please…."

"What love? What do you want?" He smiled against my neck. He's teasing me. He knows exactly what I want. He just wants me to say the words….God…I hate it when he does that! He knows I don't like to say it

"You know…" I whispered. Hopefully this is good enough. When his hands are doing these wonderful things to me…well, I'm not really thinking all that clearly.

"It's been a while love. I'm not that in tune with your body as much as I use to be. I need you to tell me what you want"

"Too many other girls flogged up your memory" I teased bitterly.

He added a finger inside of me and I moaned out his name loudly.

"No love. No other woman could replace you," he moved his finger faster in me and I moaned again at the feeling. "Oh Bella, you're so wet for me baby"

"Edward…"

"Let's go to **our** bed" Without word he took my towel and his towel off. We were both naked. He secured my leg's grip on his waist and picked me up by my ass. He led us toward our bedroom without taking his lips off my neck.

I felt the bed under me as he gently laid me down. I thought he was going to lay on top of me but he didn't. He just stood in front of the bed and stared back at me. He looked deeply at the scene before him: me on our bed naked. He couldn't stop the crocked smile that passed his lips, which made me smile back at him. He knows I love that smile.

Slowly, he crawled to me pressuring his body against mine. He looked deep in my eyes and rubbed my cheek with his right hand

"God I've missed you" his whispered

"I love you Edward" I told him, tears welling up in my eyes. I haven't said those words to him in so long

"Really?" he sighed cautiously

"Yes. I love you so much Edward" I cried. I really do

"I love you too baby, so much it hurts….God…it hurts so much. I wake up here every morning without you, just waiting for you to come home. Oh my love, don't leave me again. I can't-

"Shhh. Edward" I put my finger against his lips to silence him. "Please, just make love to me" my eyes pleaded.

"I have to know something baby, please just answer me truthfully, I won't get mad…" his eyes bore into mine and I knew exactly what he want to hear. So I told him the truth

"No one. I've been with no one. You're the last person I've kissed Edward. You're my one and only" I looked straight at him. I know he can tell when I'm lying, so this should prove to him that I'm not.

Without another word, Edward crashed his mouth with mine. I moaned into this kiss. It's so passionate and loving. I never want to leave.

He left my lips and traveled down my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair while he continued down. He reached between the valley of my breast and kissed where my heartbeat is. I looked down at him and smiled. He bent down and took my left nipple into his mouth while kneading the other with his hand. I moaned loudly. Oh, he knows exactly what I want

"Hmmm, baby I want to hear you" Edward mused

He switched breast, giving it all the love and attention the other got. He worked himself down and kissed my belly. He held on longer there than I would have thought. Flashes of him kissing my pregnant belly went through my mind. I wanted that. I wanted him there for me when I was round with our baby so badly. Just thinking of that made a tear fall from my eye

"Why are you crying love?" his voice was so tender that more tears fell from my eyes

"N-Nothing. I just love you so much. God Edward I missed you" I sighed

"I love you too" he planted another kiss on my belly and continued down. He bypassed where I wanted him and kissed down my left thigh

"Tease" I whispered

He chuckled. "Impatient are we?"

He kissed my ankle and thankfully starting moving his lips up. Painfully slowly he reached my right thigh

"Is this where you want me?" he licked inside my thigh

"Um-nh" I muttered

"No? Hmm, what to do?" he moved over to the inside of my left thigh

"Here?"

"Edward"

"Oh well, how about here…" with that he plunged his tongue deep in me.

"Holy Shit!!!!" I yelped. I totally forgot how good this feels….

I felt him chuckle from between my legs. Frankly I didn't care if he thought I was funny, just as long as he doesn't stop

He separated my folds with his fingers and sucked on my clit. I moaned. He inched his two long, piano fingers in me

"Fuck Bella, you're so fucking tight"

"Edward"

"I know baby, I know what you want" he circled my clit with his tongue as his two finger pulled in and out of me.

Time just stopped. I couldn't think at all clearly. This feels so good, but this isn't how I wanted my first orgasm

"Please….Edward…s-stop…"

He shot up. "What? Did I hurt you? Are you okay" he turned all doctor mode on me in like .5 seconds

"Yes fine, but I need you"

He sighed knowing I was okay. "You have me."

"No, I want you. I want you're…" I didn't want to end the line

"Say it"

I blushed looking down at him. He rested his head on my hip. "Edward make love to me please. It's been too long."

Without another word he gave one nice long lick and kissed his way up my body. Once he reached my neck moved and sucked on my earlobe. He whispered

"This might hurt you. Seven years is a long time"

"I know, please Edward. I need you"

"Okay." He looked deep in my eyes and I stared right back at him. He cupped his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, grazing my tongue on his soft lips. I felt his other hand go down to position himself between my legs. He kissed me harder when I felt him. He's right at my entrance. Just one easy thrust and that's it

He pulled away from the kiss and looked back at me

"I love you my wife"

"I love you my husband, always"

With that he quickly pushed into me, hard and deep. I screamed in pain. I forgot how big he is, in hindsight, two fingers were not enough to get me ready.

I turned my face into the pillow and I felt his breath on my neck. He was completely still, waiting for me to adjust. I know that must take a lot of his control to not move.

I slowly started moving my hips up to him, letting him know I was okay. He understood and grabbed my hips. He thrust in me very slowly. He was treating me like I was made of glass.

As we continued the burning in my stomach kept growing and Edward wasn't moving fast enough

"Faster Edward, please"

"Anything for you" he groaned as he picked up his pace. I felt a little pain but it was quickly gone and replaced by sheer pleasure.

"Oh baby, you so wet and tight for me. Oh…oh…god…I don't think I can last any longer"

"Edward don't stop. This…feels…so…good…"

He didn't stop; instead he pounded harder and faster in me. _Oh, how I love this man_

Nothing but our body noises and moaning filled our room. I couldn't grasp words to describe this moment, I was so close. He continued to pound harder and then he finally spoke

"Oh Bella, tell me how much you missed me" he groaned as he continued to pound himself harder in me

"I…missed…you so much Edward…please oh…please Edward…" I moaned with every thrust

"That right you did…uh…yea…say I'm the only one…oh…I'm the only one that can make you feel this way…"

"Oh"

"Say it!"

"Only you Edward. Oh god Edward don't stop. Please please please…" I chanted. I'm so close

"That's right baby! Only me. Your **mine**!" he yelled and bit my shoulder…hard

I screamed!

"Oh yes, I'm yours. Only yours!! Edward…I'm…..I'm…."

"Come for me baby, come hard for me"

"Ohohohohohohohohohohohoh….." I screamed. He continued his hard motion without missing a beat while I rode out my orgasm. I was seeing stars when I felt him still him me

"Bella!" he yelled and I felt his hot come flow inside me. It felt so good I came on him over again.

_Somewhere deep in the back of my head I thank god that I'm on birth control _

He laid on top of me for a while without moving. His head was in between my shoulder and neck. He was still inside me and I could feel his dick softening. I'm so comfortable right now that I didn't want to move. Sadly, Edward pulled out and rolled off of me, but he pulled me with him to lie on his chest

"Oh Bella…that was…"

"Amazing…Edward that was amazing" I breathed out.

"The best I've ever had"

"Hmmm. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder" I laughed

"No baby. We were always amazing, you just forgot"

"I've never forgotten, but it has been a while for me"

"Yeah, I could feel the difference….care to do it again?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I don't think you could handle me again Mr. Cullen" I teased. I placed my hands on his strong chest in order to sit up and straddle him

"Oh I think I might Mrs. Cullen" he lifted my hips off him and angled me on top of his already hard cock. Without another word he slammed me onto him and we both screamed in ecstasy.

_Oh!!!! I know __**I'm**__ not going to last long_.

We made love three more times that night before Edward fell asleep. I didn't sleep the whole night though. I just watched him sleep in total bliss. I ran my fingers threw his hair and just watched his face twitch in a smile. He loves me; he really does love that I'm here with him. I wish I could just stay here with him. Just stay with him in our happy bubble. But I have to get home to Emma. I can't have her here around him. Carlisle is still too involved in Edward's life. We'll never be happy together as a family. I'll have to wait

I checked the clock and it read 6:50am. I have to get ready to leave. I extracted myself away from Edward, his smile quickly faded. He started stirring awake. I was at the closet when I heard him

"Where are you going?"

"I have to leave Edward. My cab should be pulling up soon"

"Don't go love. Just…just stay for breakfast. I know this good-"

"I have to go" I tried to sound cold, but it really came out more like a whimper

"Please baby. I'll beg if that makes a difference" his voice cracked and my heart just broke. I turned around and saw the painful look on his face and I couldn't help it.

"Edward" I cried. I ran to the bed and he opened his arms for me.

"Shhhh. Please baby I'm here. Don't leave me. I'll do whatever you want. We can go anywhere you want. I don't care. These seven years have been hell for me. And then last night….God Bella…I can't live the rest of my life without you" he whispered. I felt a foreign tear fall on my cheek and I quickly realized it was his. I just stayed in his arms while he rocked us together. I kissed his chest

"I have to go. I'm sorry Edward. I love you, I always will. You're the love of my life. I'll never be with anyone else, I promise"

"I know Bella. I know you love me" he kissed my lips. He looked into my eyes and said "I'm not stupid you know, something is keeping you away from me. I'm not going to stop looking for you. I need you too much. I will find you and bring you home."

"I understand. But I won't stop running. Please just let me be. We'll be together again….just not for a while"

"I'll find you soon love," he said completely ignoring what I said. "I love you so much baby. I promise you this isn't goodbye" he kissed my forehead

I leaned in and kissed his lips. I put all the passion and love I had for him in this last kiss. I could even taste the mix of our tears. I gave him one last peck before I shot up and headed out of the room.

I walked out the door and saw that my cab was outside the gate. I turned towards our bedroom and saw a shirtless Edward staring back at me. I waved at him and he waved back. I won't forget his promise he made me but I've made one too:

This is our final night…

For now….

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. This story was inspired by rmcrms5. Thanks for supporting me and allowing me to do this story!**

**Just so you know, I'm not making this a story. It is, however, going to be a three shot mini. So, part two (One Final Night…An Angels Vist) is next…and it's in Edward's POV. So, please review. The more reviews, the faster the next update will be.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Roxy **


	2. EPOV

One Night….An Angels' Visit

Seven years….

Seven miserable fucking years….

It has been seven years since I last seen my wife.

Seven years since I've seen her beautiful face, heard her angelic voice or felt her loving touch...

Why?

Because she left me.

She left me, without any fucking reason. Everything was going perfect for us. Everything! Then next thing I know I get home from work and bam! She's gone. She didn't even take much with her. All she took were some shirts, sweats and a few pictures. The thing that struck me most was the note she left. That nauseating scrap of paper that destroyed my life.

See, I know everything wasn't always perfect between us. We didn't start with the _best_ form of introduction

See….

My father offered to buy me my wife as a graduation present because of my outstanding grades and class valedictorian title. I was beyond happy with this news. Carlisle bought my brother's wives too when they reached a particular goal in their lives and now it is my turn.

Sadly, my father never found _my_ wife for months. He did find many girls, many countless amounts of girls. I honestly don't know where he found them. All of them did nothing for me. I felt nothing staring at their picture or reading their file. Nothing.

Three months away from my graduation I got a call from my father:

"Edward, I have found this sweet piece here at the local grocery store. She's a pretty one. She has dark brown hair, slender legs, nice ass, little tits, but you like them that way anyway. Interested?"

"Huh, can't be any worse than the one's you already sent me" I laughed. All the other girls that my father has sent me were a total waste of my time. None of them matched up to my standards

"Okay, I'm e-mailing it to you now. Let me know when you get it and call me back. Do it quickly, son, she may leave the store any minute and I don't want to follow her around town if I don't need to."

"Okay Carlisle" I replied dryly, humoring my father. I'm pretty sure this is just going to be another fail attempt to find my ideal wife. He's already sent me more than enough girls and all of them were unworthy insignificant nobodies.

I went into my e-mail account and opened the subject line labeled 'the perfect wife' and laughed. My father sure knew how to write subject lines in my inbox. Last time it was 'your personal Betty Croker.' I entered the item to download. I walked into my plush kitchen to get me some more Earl Grey, which always keeps me up all night so I could study for my finals.

When I walked back to my laptop I almost dropped my tea. There she is. On my screen is my personal angel.

She's is just perfect. She has the most beautiful face. She has the most expressive brown doe eyes I have ever seen, a perfectly shaped button nose, and wonderful luscious red lips that are solely there for me to fondle.

She's the one. **Mine**.

I couldn't have gotten to my phone fast enough. Thankfully my father answered the phone on the first ring

"What's the verdict son?"

"I want her"

"That's what I thought. I saw that they were about to leave, so I grabbed the father and talked to him. He seems like the kind of person that doesn't want to be a father anymore. His eyes are tired and he seems more than annoyed to be in his daughter's presence. I'm sure he'll be up for….some kind of deal"

_Thank goodness._

"Carlisle, do whatever it takes. I will not settle for anything less than her." I stated very seriously. I will not let her get away from me, even if I have to go up there and get her myself.

"I got it son. Don't worry about a thing, just finish up your semester and I'll have your present ready for you by then" he laugh.

"Great" I stated and hung up the phone. I continued to stare at the magnificent creature on my screen. Everything about her screams to me. She was put on this earth for me and **only** me.

VVVIIIVVVV

I was a nervous wreck for the entire three months it took my father to get Charlie to finalize the deal for Bella's purchase. After my graduation, I will be leaving back home for her. We'll be at my father's house for about another three months, since that's when our own home will be finished and after her seventeenth birthday has passed. Then we will get married and move in together.

Rather than looking forward to my graduation, which was four years in the making, I spent the entire time wondering what Bella was like: what her favorite food was, what type of music she liked, what shampoo she used, and _most importantly_ how she was going to handle our lifestyle.

I recognized that are lifestyle is not considered normal within the grounds of popular society's rules, but what does society in and of itself really know about normalcy? I mean divorce rates now a days are beyond phenomenal, countless children are being raised in single parent households, and it just seems like every progressing generation after the other is following these conditions and labeling them as normal. What a crock of shit.

The monogamous organic family lifestyle is what should be deemed as normal. Not this dysfunction shit people are now regarding as an acceptable family unit. The ideal family and/or 'normal' family should consist of a wife who tends to the needs of her husband and children. The husband in return becomes the sole provider of the household. He should take care of all the difficult tasks that any wife should not have worry about. Such as money, bills and any form of financial woe's that the husband tends to. That way, all the wife has to worry about is keeping the household organized and raising the children. Simple.

My brothers are the perfect example of how our lifestyle has flourished. The oldest, Emmett, has been married to his wife, Rose, for over nine years already. My other older brother, Jasper, has been married to his wife, Alice, for five years now. They are incredibly happy. I have never seen my brothers more happy then they are with their wives. Granted their wives were trained by my Uncle Aro, but I'm sure I could train my Bella into the wife that she should be.

Carlisle was going to bring my Bella home tonight. I know she might be distraught on instinct, I mean, she doesn't know me yet. But that instinct won't last long. As soon as she walks through the door, I'm going to gently grab her and bring her in our private, yet temporary room. There I would discuss how our life is going to be, what my standards are, what our wedding will be like and of course, when we're going to start our family. I won't make the same mistakes my brother did, I want a family as soon possible. A honeymoon baby would be perfect.

That plan did not happen.

Turns out, that whole night ended up in a disaster. I lost my temper and punished my sweet Bella. I knew I shouldn't have hurt her, but I just had to. She spoke to me out of line in a disrespectful manner. She should have known better and I made sure she knew never to do that again.

What I didn't anticipate was the reaction _I_ had. While lying in bed with Bella in my arms, I stared back at her. She had a scrunched up face, even in her sleep, and her cheeks where stained with old shredded tears.

I grimaced, feeling less of a man.

I shouldn't have touched her that way, I shouldn't have hurt her. But that is how women _learned_….wasn't it? That's how women learned what is acceptable and not acceptable in their husband's house. At least, that's what I was taught my whole life. My father told me repeatedly that if your wife fell out of line, I was supposed to 'set her straight' as he would say. He said that 'through their punishment reaches their enlightenment in their household position.' Carlisle would tell me and my brothers ever since we were children. But then why do I feel so bad for spanking her. Spanking is the mildest form of punishment. I could have done _way_ worse to her but I didn't want to because I love her. When I looked again at my sleeping Bella, I let out a frustrated sigh.

I put that face on her. I made this beautiful girl….no woman in front of me cry herself to sleep. As if feeling bad wasn't enough, she started to shake and whimper. I leaned my head closer to her so I could hear her little whispers.

"P-please s-s-stop….I-I-I'm s-so so sorry. I w-want-wanna go home. Oh, p-please I want my m-mom. P-please…please" she cried.

I didn't know what to say. She didn't want to stay here. She didn't want to stay here with me. Hell, I didn't even realize that she didn't even know my name. But she did make one up for me

"M-monster, y-you evil monster…s-ss-stop hitting me…please….m..momma help me." New tears where falling from her eyes as she slept.

She called me a monster. She refers to me as an evil fragment in her sleep.

But I don't want to be an evil fragment to her. I want to be her well loved and adored husband. I want to be the man that she's proud of. I want to be the one that she _wants_ to carry children with and _wants_ to make love to.

I want her to love me, no….I _need_ her to love me.

I didn't get an ounce of sleep that night. I thought about asking Carlisle what I should do, but I noticed the way Esme looks at him. She doesn't look at my father the way my brother's wives look at their husbands. My mother does not love my father the way I want my Bella to love me. I would have to ask Jasper or Emmett for advice.

Bella started stirring in her sleep again and she slowly opened her beautiful doe brown eyes at me. She shuddered and turned away from me. _She turned away_. She doesn't want me. Bella laid on her side away from me. Since she wasn't looking at me, she couldn't see the heartbroken look on my face. I love her so much and she can't even stand to look at me. I was about to turn her around when I began to hear her faint sobs coming from my love. _Oh God_, she was crying again. I made her cry the very moment she woke up in the morning.

She's right, I'm a monster.

I hung my head low. "Why are you crying" I softy whispered.

"You…you….hurt me. And I still don't understand any of this." She sobbed.

She turned and looked at me with wide red eyes. I looked deep into her eyes and saw nothing but fear. She fears me. I don't want her to fear me, respect me…yes, but not fear me. I want to give her everything.

"What don't you understand?" I asked in a soft voice. She must have noticed my change in tone because she looked right into my eyes. I noticed her hesitation to speak but then she let that moment pass.

She's so strong.

"Why me?" she finally asked. "Why am I here? Why do you want me? Why can't you just go find someone else who wants you?"

My suspicions were confirmed. I choked back my own sob. "You don't want me?"

"Of course I don't! You hurt me and I don't even know you!" she yelled.

She doesn't want anything to do with me. Maybe it's because she doesn't _know_ me. Maybe if I show her who I am and who I can be for her, she'll want to be with me

"What do you want to know?"

She paused for a moment then laughed dryly. "What's your name?"

"Edward."

"Why me?" she whispered with so much emotion it brought more tears down her eyes. I can't have these reactions; I have to make her understand.

"It's really simple Isabella. You were made for me. I knew you were mine the moment I saw you. Look…I know our first night together didn't….go as planned. But I realized something while you were sleeping, I want you. I want all of you. I love you Isabella. I've loved you from the moment I saw your picture. And I want you to want me…no….I want…no…I **need** you to love me too"

I looked right into her eyes waiting for her response. Professing my love to her was not as easy as I imagined it was. I never realized that she would not feel the same way….I choked, what if she never will love me back?

"I can't"

"Why?" I asked

"I don't want to love a monster" she stared right into my eyes when she said that. I can't have that mentality. She has to love me, I'll do anything

"What would you have me do then?"

"What are you willing to do?"

"Anything…within reason of course. Remember who my father is" I chided. We have to stay within reason here.

"As long as you treat me equally, I may learn to like you. But Edward, if I do something wrong your can't hurt me. If you hurt me again, I'll never let myself fall in love with you. Ever."

"Then how are we suppose to correct your mistakes?" I asked. How could she properly learn without punishment?

"Do you hit everyone that makes a mistake in front of you Edward?"

"No."

"Then I would beg for you to give me the same courtesy as you do to anyone else"

I just stared at her. She's willing to give me a chance, but I have to change everything I was raised with. My father would not like this. He would really hate the idea of me changing myself for a woman. But Bella is not any woman, she's different…special. I could change for her. I could ask my brothers for help, I can be a better man for her. But I need her to help too

"I want to Isabella. I really do, but I need you to help me. I don't know any other way to treat a woman. Look, let's make a deal. I'll let you do anything when it's just the two of us, but I need you to appease my father. I need you to be the obedient, respectful and dutiful wife when he's in our presence. If you do that for me, I'll change for you. I love you and I want you to love me too. Can you do that?"

I held my breath for her response. If she's says no…then what? What would I do? Let her go? No, that can't happen

"I can, but only if you never hurt me again Edward. You hurt me bad both physically and mentally. I don't think I can handle another night like that again"

_Oh thank God_.

She's giving me a chance. She's going to try to work us out.

"Okay" I enthusiastically kissed her forehead; "I can work with that" I smiled at her as if I won the lottery.

VVVIIIVVVV

Since that terrible first encounter, I did everything she wanted. I even did things she didn't have to ask me to do. It started out with minor things at first, like I noticed she doesn't like for me to wear my shoes in our bedroom (she always made a face when I walked in with my tennis on), so I started to take my shoes off at the door. She would smile when she sees me in my socks and that was enough encouragement for me to keep this habit up. The major thing I noticed was she didn't like to be around my father, so I would try to keep him away from her as much as possible. Whenever he would question where she's at, I would tell him that she's in our room.

Sex was hardest thing to resist. She's a virgin, but I'm not. I have needs and no one else can solve them better than my beautiful Bella. Sadly, I know I can't have her until we were married. It's tradition for the bride to lose her virginity to her husband on their wedding night…but damn it all if I want her now. There were some things that I could do with her, but that would only fuel my need for her. I always wanted more and I have to wait. I had to take cold showers twice a day and I had to ask her to sleep in flannel pajamas too (so I wouldn't get too tempted to pounce on her). It was very painful.

Slowly, very slowly it seemed sometimes, I became the man that she wanted. I noticed in her eyes the moment she finally loved me back.

It was the night before our wedding. Since it was a special night, I took us out to our newly finished home and set us up a picnic in our backyard.

I even cooked for her.

We ate in comfortable silence. I would occasionally feed her some of my food and she would do the same. Every time she leaned into me, I would happily give her a sweet chaste kiss. It was heavenly. It wasn't until we finished dessert when I spoke to her

"Bella, my love, I know I'm not perfect but I cannot wait to be your husband."

"I know Edward. I know you love me." She picked up her wine glass (filled with ice water) and sipped it. She had on a beautiful smile on her face. _My_ smile

"Can you see our life here, Love? Can't you just see us growing old together here?" I smiled looking back at our home. It took me six months to renovate and refurnish our new home. Bella even had a say on what she wanted in our home…our bedroom, kitchen and library were all hers.

"I can Edward. It's beautiful here" she looked back at our house too. I noticed a gleam in her eye and I got excited. I know that look. That's the look I give her every day. I just have to wait…be patient.

I enjoyed just watching her when she looked like that. I know she's contemplating something, I know every emotion on her face by heart, but I didn't know if I should ask what's bothering her or not. I chose against it, it's always best to let her come to me when she's ready

"Dance with me?" my angel asked

"Of course" I smiled. I always relinquish any moment when she lets me touch and hold her.

I reached for her hand across the table and she followed me to the middle of our patio. I reached for the stereo remote on the table to higher the volume of the soft music playing in the background.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She sighed and laid her head on my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

We swayed our bodies to the beautiful melody from Paul Collier; the music was so haunting yet so captivating. My whole body was completely relaxed with Bella in my arms. This is exactly how I want our lives to be. Always like this: peaceful, romantic and loving.

"I love you" I heard whispered from my beauty.

My heart stopped. She has _never_ said those wonder three words to me before. She didn't say anything else for a long time and I thought I must have imagined it. I couldn't slow my heart or stop the tears that were threatening my eyes so I stayed quiet, prying with all my heart that my ears didn't deceive me; that my angel loves me in return.

"Edward, I love you." She said with more conviction in her voice. "I love how patient you are with me now, I love how much you changed for me…I know it's difficult. You still struggle with yourself when you're with me every day and I appreciate it," she smiled and looked up into my eyes, "I love when you wake up in the morning and the first thing you do is reach for me and smell my hair. I love it when you rub my feet when we're watching movies on the couch. It seems so instinctual, sometimes I think you don't even know you're doing it, but it feels so good. I love it when you're silly with me and laugh when I make a stupid joke. I love it all. I love you so much Edward."

I squeezed my arms around her waist acknowledging to her that I heard her as I repeat all the wonderful things she just said to me over and over again in my head. I felt an automatic high finally knowing that she too loves me, that our wedding day will be a day we both want.

I couldn't help it.

I grabbed onto her tighter and swung her little body around and around our patio. Bella's giggles were enough to know she's enjoying this too. I feel like a free man. I stopped our spinning and placed one hand on her neck and the other on her rosy cheek. She has a magnificent smile playing on her lips, I looked at her seriously when I poured my soul to her.

"Bella, I love you so much. I've always had. You're everything to me and I promise I'll make your life happy _here_, in our home, with me."

"I know you will Edward." She smiled and leaned her face closer to me. I gratefully leaned down and captured her lips with my own.

lllllVVVVlllll

I hate our anniversary now. What use to be the happiest day of the entire year, only brings me pain and misery. Every year since she has left me had brought me to a simple dreadful annual routine:

Get fucked up and fuck some random chick.

This routine helps me forget about the fact that my soul mate has left me.

I don't feel like going to a bar to find some chick tonight, so I decided to ask Tanya (our hospital's hot receptionist) back to my place for a drink, which was code for: _come to my place and I'll fuck the every loving shit out of you._

She's wanted me for years and tonight is going to be her lucky night.

We arrived at my place and in no time I had my bottle of scotch in my hand, chugging it like water. Tanya asked me if I wanted some wine and I decided sure, whatever she needed to get her in the mood because I sure as hell wasn't going to go through the trouble of four play tonight

My buzz hit me faster than I have ever been hittin'. I guess not eating much in the past few days has really taken an effect on me. I began slurring my words to Tanya, but I couldn't care less, she wasn't here to talk. As soon as she walks back in this living room I'm going to get this night started.

I faintly heard the phone ring and knew the machine would pick it up. I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone tonight.

I told Tanya to ignore the phone. Then I heard something click and I automatically glance toward the front door. Right then, is when I saw _it_. Some figure. I was going to stand straight up until I noticed it was a female figure.

It was too small to be Tanya….so I must have double scheduled two girls for tonight. Well shit, that's just my luck. Oh well. Maybe this could be a good thing…

The intruder walked towards the light and I took in a sharp breath.

It's Bella. My Bella. My _wife_. Here! In our house!

I stared at her form. She's looks a bit different but only slightly. She looks more like a woman now. I stared at her body then looked up at her face. That's when we locked eyes. I couldn't look away from them. I know she's probably looking at my physical appearance too but I couldn't muster up the energy to get coy with her.

I just couldn't believe it. Am I seeing things? Could Tanya see Bella when she walks in? Is my wife _really_ here?

This is ridiculous. She can't really be here. It's been seven fucking **years**!

_Get it in your head Cullen, she's never coming back_

_Well she might, I mean she's right there…_

_No, that's not her; it's just a figment of your imagination, idiot _

While this obscene dialogue was going on in my head, Bella was slowly walking closer to me.

For some reason or another I started laughing. Obviously there is nothing funny about this but hey, not only am I internally arguing with myself, but I'm also seeing things…I must be completely hammered.

"Ha ha, oh damn. Guesh I finally went all crazy." I snorted, all the humor quickly ripped from my own voice the second I said it. She continued to walk closer to me until she was just mere inches away from me. Without thinking, I just wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her stomach.

"I'm crazy to think you are actually here" I sighed; I didn't know if I was speaking directly at her or to myself.

Then I heard it, I heard my angel's voice

"You're not crazy Edward. I'm here" she faintly whispered, I almost didn't hear her. Then I felt her glorious fingers go through my hair. I moaned and held her tighter. Her touch is unlike anything I could ever describe.

"Honey, what do ya say we-"

Fuck, Tanya walked in. I just kept my head in Bella's stomach holding her as tightly as I could without hurting her because I was afraid she would go away quicker than she came.

"Who the fuck are you?" she sneered at my wife.

"I'm Edward's wife. Now, get the fuck out of our house" Bella stated.

Holy hell, I have never heard her talk like that before!

"He doesn't have a wife" Tanya replied with more venom in her voice than I would have liked.

"Didn't you notice the ring on his finger? That should have been your first clue. Now get out of our house or I'll call the police" Bella stated in her new cool tone of voice. God only knows how much I love this woman.

"Ed-"

"You heard her." I said from Bella's stomach. There was no way I was going to move from this spot. Especially if it's just to look at some random fuck.

I continued to hold Bella tightly, even after I heard the loud 'hump' and the door slam. Bella starting running her fingers threw my hair again and I sighed into her gentle touch.

Silence took over for a few minutes. I just held her. I didn't let her go for a second, but I did rock us back and forth together for an immeasurable amount of time.

Feeling her body against mine was so dreamlike. Almost like it wasn't real. But this was real. I prayed. Oh God, she's really here.

"You're really here." I told her

"You're drunk" she stated. I laughed even though nothing was funny.

"I'm always drunk on our anniversary." I retorted bitterly, careful not to sneer at her. I took a calming breath, "I've been looking for you for years, you know? Where did you go?" I had to ask. I looked up so I could see her eyes when she answered me, but of course being my Bella, she surprised me with her response.

"No." she _told_ me

"No?" I questioned, getting my voice back.

"No. Edward I miss you more than I can say, but you have to follow the rules"

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules. I promise to stay the night here with you on our anniversary, but only if you can follow the rules."Her voice was so strong.

I have never heard her talk to me like this, at least, not since our first night together. But that incident was dealt with at the time, she knew better then to talk to me like that….but then again, I don't want her to leave. _Jesus Christ_ I didn't want her to leave me ever again. I can handle her as a strong woman, just as long as she stayed here with me

"What are your rules?" I asked.

"Well…um. You cannot ask me where I live. You can't ask me anything about the present. And you cannot stop me when I leave in the morning."

"What makes you think I'll let you leave?"

"If that's how you feel, I'll leave now"

"What makes you think I'll let you leave?" I repeated angrily. She is **not** going to leave me again!

"I'm not like I was before Edward. I'll call the police. I'll put you in jail if you hurt me. I have friends waiting for me to a reply to them. If I don't contact them tomorrow, they'll call the police for me." she countered.

Call the police?

Put me in jail?

I was at a loss of words. I let out a dry sob

"Then why, love? Why did you come back to me just to leave me again?" I faintly whispered hopelessly. I can't take this kind of torture again

She quickly got on her knees in front of me, allowing us the opportunity to be on equal level. She rubbed her soft hand across my cheek.

"Because Edward. I miss you." She whispered. "I miss you so much. I want to be with you. I want us together tonight"

"If you miss me so much, why don't you come home? Please baby, come home to me. I'm not mad, just come home" I begged, looking up into those beautiful brown doe eyes that I love so much

"I can't Edward….it's complicating. Please don't ask me again."

"Yeah, I forgot. The RULES." I laughed dryly

"You're drunk" she said again.

I laughed and wiggled my eyebrows at her

"I'm sober enough to pleasure my wife"

She laughed. Fuck she laughed. Her wonderful sing-song laughed filled our house once again.

"You smell too Edward. When's the last time you took a shower?" she asked me teasingly.

"I don't really know. These past few days have been hard on me. The faster our impending anniversary kept coming the drunker I would get. I guess I ignored some human details" I told her honestly.

Without another word, she stood up and grabbed me by my hand. I easily complied and stood up with her. In all honestly, I would have followed her anywhere. But she led us to our room.

Our room.

The room we shared the night we first made love as husband and wife. The room where I pictured us living together for the rest of our lives. The room where I envisioned us quietly making love as our children were sleeping down the hall.

Sadly she bypassed the bed and led us further to the master bathroom.

Once we were inside the bathroom, she turned to me. She looked me dead in the eyes then quickly looked away from me to turn on the water of the shower. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Actually, I didn't want to. When she finally turned back around to me, she walk up slowly and then grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it off of me. She stood back to stare at me. That's when I saw the wonderful pink blush rise up in her cheeks. I know that look. That's **my** look. I know she loves my body because she always turns pink when she's admiring me. I loved that I still had this effect on her.

"Like what you see?" I smiled

She got dangerously closer to me and I held my breath. She looked up at me and leaned to my chest. She laid a tender kiss to my right shoulder. It felt so right. Mercifully, she didn't take her lips off of me. She kissed me all over my chest. From shoulder to shoulder, from right side to left. She got on her knees in front of me and I felt myself grow hard. My body _craves_ this woman. She gently took off my socks and shoes. I just watched the top of her head and rubbed my fingers threw her hair when she got to my jeans. She easily unbuttoned them and pulled them down. I, more than happily, stepped right out of my jeans and boxers. Bella started kissing both my legs and thighs. My dick started twitching at how close she was to it; I could even feel her warm breath. She moved towards it and a small smile played on her lips. I didn't have to wait long to know what she was thinking, she leaned in and kissed the tip of my dick. It twitched again and I know that only my wife could make me feel like a seventeen year old boy ready to lose his load with the slightest touch. She stood back up in front of me and I couldn't help myself anymore.

Without a word, I pulled her close to me and kissed her, **finally**, on the lips. I put all the love I had for her in this kiss. I stroked her lips with my own and grazed my tongue across hers. She must have felt my love for her because a single tear fell from her dazzling eyes down to her cheek.

I kissed her tear away

"Care to join me in the shower, love?" I asked her.

"That's the plan" she whispered back

"Then let's get you out of these clothes"

She reached to take her shirt off when I quickly stopped her. She looked up at me questionably.

"Allow me" I told her.

It's now my turn to worship her like she deserves to be worshipped.

I kissed her tenderly on the lips again before I went to work on her body. I wanted to make this just an innocent kiss, but couldn't. I deepened it. I place her juicy bottom lip between mine and sucked on it with everything I had. She gave me a faint moan and that faint moan went straight to my groin. She gave in completely to our kiss. I didn't want to stop her, but knowing if we continued kissing like this she was going to pass out (which she has before…I smirked, many times before I made her faint…because I'm _that_ good) so I moved to her neck. Laying gentle kisses and nips all along her neck to her collarbone, allowing her time to breathe. I reached under her blouse and gently rubbed her back, just wanted to feel her bare skin under my fingertips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her shirt over her head. I wanted to see her bare though. So, I reached across her back and unclasped her bra. Slowly pealing it away from her shoulders, I revealed her glorious breast to me. I couldn't take my eyes away from her perky pink nipples

"Beautiful" I exhaled

I leaned down and rubbed my face in between the valley of her wonderfully fuller breast, just enjoying the feeling of them surrounding me. I even quickly shook my head back and forth feeling them jiggle on my bearded cheeks. I heard her giggle at my shameless motor boating. I let my hand travel up from her fit tight belly. She leaned her head back and I reached out to stroke her left nipple. She moaned very loudly. I chuckled at her noises of ecstasy.

"You like that baby?"

She just nodded. I smiled even more, that means she's beyond words right now.

I continued to massage her skin tenderly, not wanting to hurt her in any way. I then lowered my mouth onto her right breast and started sucking her nipple greedily into my mouth while massaging the left one with my other hand. She moaned again. I love the sound of her moan, they make me painfully harder. I turned to her left breast and gave it the equal attention it deserved. She loved it even more because I knew her left breast is a bit tenderer than her right. I loved saving this part because it just drives her insane. Without breaking my lips connection with her body, I allowed y mouth to go further down her body. I left my mouth near her navel as I started working her socks and shoes off. Finally ready, I removed her jeans and panties all at once. I looked at my bare beautiful wife. I kissed her public bone then stood up. When I was fully In front of her, I took the time to over every inch of her naked form.

"I can see your body is fuller now." I told her, causing her blushed. I smiled to reassure her, "I like it, Love, see how perfect you fit in my arms now?" I pulled her tightly around me. Holding her as close to me as possible. I know she can feel my erection on her stomach and she didn't move away from it. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You've changed too Edward" She kissed my chest. "Come on." She pulled me into the very large steamy shower.

We took turns lathering each other up and shampooing each other's hair. I just loved the feeling Bella was giving me. She would cleanse, touched, squeezed, and teased me to all hell. I saw she choked up when I pulled out her strawberry shampoo that I kept here in our shower this whole time for her. I just held her and reassured her how happy I am that she's home.

I held us under the spry until the water ran cold. When it did, Bella turned off the shower and dried me off. The staminate was sweet and I smiled as I watched her run her hands all over my body.

She quickly got serious when she ran her hand over my face.

"Now let's get rid of this" she rubbed her hands through my scruffy cheeks.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to do that" I laughed.

"Allow me" she repeated my words from earlier.

She walked over to the cabinet and picked up the shaving cream and massaged it in and all around my cheeks and neck. I couldn't help it, but hum against her glorious hands. I looked at her face and noticed the smug look she had. I smiled at her, she knows no one else could get these reactions out of me.

She turned around and grabbed the razor from the cabinet. I've always preferred a straight razor as oppose to a regular razors you buy five in a pack. I hope she understands the trust I have in her to hold a straight razor against my throat and not hurt me. After all these years, I still trust her with my life.

I had to hold in my laugh when I noticed her little dilemma. She wants to shave my scruffy beard but I'm a lot taller than she is. Our angles are all wrong

I smiled at her and she just pouted those plump lips of hers

"Need help?" I asked

Without waiting for her to respond, I quickly picked her up and sat her on top of the sink.

She giggled at my antics and the force of her giggles made her fall backwards into the inside of the sink. I moaned when she quickly loved her legs around my waist so she wouldn't fall in. I placed both my hands on the outside of her thighs so I could keep her in the position. I hope she could feel what her warm body does to me.

She became sentual when she ran her hands through my hair and massaged my scalp again. I groaned at the feeling. I recognized her sign when she tugged at the hairs in the back of my neck silently telling me to tilt my head back. I did as she wanted, staring at the ceiling at she started to run the razor up and down my face. Her hand was so still and precise. I knew she was concentrating hard to not hurt me. I love her.

When she finished she ran a damp towel over my face to take off all the access shaving cream off me. She stopped and looked at me for the longest time. I can tell she's searching for the Edward she left behind, the one she loves. When she looked deep in my eyes I stared back just as intently at her.

"Thank you" I whispered.

I leaned in to give her a chaste kiss, but she had other things in mind. She grabbed the back of my neck and held on tightly. I understood what she wanted and moved my tongue inside her mouth. She moaned at the sensation and the sound went straight to my dick. I grasped a firmer grip on her thighs and pulled them apart wanting to see _all_ of my wife. The towel she was wearing started ridding up to her waist, exposing her delicious pussy to me. God how I missed it. She crossed her legs tighter on my hips so she didn't fall in the sink. When I needed to breathe I rubbed my newly shaven cheeks up and down her neck, leaving kisses anywhere I could reach.

I felt it when she started grinding her pussy against my toweled dick. My moan was primal. My lovely wife wants me to pay special attention to her. I grinned and placed my hand between her legs. I started circling her clit, getting her nice and wet. She quickly moaned into my mouth.

"Oh…Edward…"

"Yes love?"

"Please…." She whimpered

"What love? What do you want?" I smiled against her neck. I know she hates it when I tease her but god knows I love to. I know exactly what she wants me to do to her but I just have to hear her say those words out loud.

"You know…" She whispered.

Not good enough. I want more.

"It's been a while love. I'm not that in tune with your body as much as I use to be. I need you to tell me what you want" I murmured against her ear.

"Too many other girls flogged up your memory" She stated almost bitterly. I can't have any of that coming from her.

I added a finger inside of her and she quickly moaned out my name, loudly.

"No love. No other woman could replace you," I began moving my finger faster and faster inside of her. I nibbled on her neck while increasing my movements inside her. "Oh Bella, you're so wet for me baby"

"Edward…"

I couldn't take it anymore; I just have to _have_ her…

"Let's go to **our** bed" Without word I took her towel completely off her and disregarded mine as well. We were both naked. I made sure her legs were secured around my waist before I picked her up by her luscious ass. I led us to the place we belong, our bed.

I gently laid her on our bed and just stood there staring at her. I let my eyes wonder up and down her body, admiring the shear perfection that is my wife. I can't believe she is here, naked on our bed after all this time. Finally. I gave her a crocked smile and she smiled right back at me.

Slowly, I crawled up to her body; pressing my body against hers. I looked deep in her eyes and she rubbed my cheek with her right hand

"God I've missed you" I whispered against her hand.

"I love you Edward" she told me. I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Oh god, she hasn't said those wonderful words to me in so long.

"Really?" I sighed cautiously

"Yes. I love you so much Edward" She cried. She's in tears and it breaks my heart.

"I love you too baby, so much it hurts….God…it hurts so much. I wake up here every morning without you, just waiting for you to come home. Oh my love, don't leave me again. I can't-

"Shhh. Edward" She put her finger against my lips. "Please, just make love to me" her eyes pleaded.

"I have to know something baby, please just answer me truthfully, I won't get mad…" my eyes bore into hers. I need to know if she has been with another man since she has left me. I've always loved the fact that I was the only one she's ever been with intimately and as much as I love her, I need to know if another man touched her.

She understood my rambled question.

"No one. I've been with no one. You're the last person I've kissed Edward. You're my one and only" she looked straight at me. I know she's not lying; she could never lie to me.

Without another word, I crashed my mouth with hers. I groaned into this kiss. It's so passionate and loving. I never want to live without her again; I wouldn't be able to survive it.

I left those juicy lips of hers and traveled down her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair while I continued down her body. When I reached the valley between her breasts, I gently kissed where her heartbeat is. She looked down at me and smiled that wonderful smile that is reserved just for me. I bent down and took her left nipple (the sensitive one) into my mouth while kneading the other with my hand. She moaned loudly and I love her sounds.

"Hmmm, baby I want to hear you"

I switched breast, giving it all the love and attention the other got. Too soon, I worked myself down and kissed her beautifully tight belly. I kissed her longer on her stomach just mourning the children we never had; the family that I wanted so badly with her and never got the chance because she left. I wanted to have children with her, I wanted to hold, rub, and kiss her pregnant belly that held our children. I wanted it all with her, but I never got it. So now, all I can do is mourn and kiss her tight belly. As if I said the words out loud, I heard a sob escape my Bella's lips. I looked at her and was shocked at seeing tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying love?"

"N-Nothing. I just love you so much. God Edward I missed you" she sighed

"I love you too" I replied as I planted one last kiss on her belly. I continued down her body but bypassed where I knew she wanted me most. Instead I went to her left thigh.

"Tease" she whispered

I chuckled at her. "Impatient are we?"

She wiggled underneath me but I just continued to kiss her ankle and I decided to move up her body again. I went over to the inside of her right thigh.

"Is this where you want me?" I licked inside her thigh

"Um-nh" she muttered

"No? Hmm, what to do?" I moved over to the inside of her left thigh

"Here?"

"Edward" she moaned

"Oh well, how about here…" I plunged my tongue deep in her delicious pussy. Oh it's been too long since I tasted her

"Holy Shit!!!!" she yelped.

I chuckle at her from between her legs. I quickly separated her folds with my fingers and sucked on her clit just the way I know she likes it. I moaned against her knowing it would cause wonderful vibrations for her. Without losing my rhythm on her clit, I pushed two of my fingers inside her. Oh god…

"Fuck Bella, you're so fucking tight" I slurred as I continued to eat her out.

"Edward"

"I know baby, I know what you want" I circled her clit feverishly with my tongue as I continued to push my two fingers in and out of her as fast as I know she wants.

Time just stopped. All my attention is on my wife. I want her to feel amazing and show her the benefits I could give to her. The love and pleasure all mixed into one. I started moving my fingers faster and sucking on her clit harder to bring her to orgasm.

"Please….Edward…s-stop…"

I shot up when she said stop.

"What? Did I hurt you? Are you okay" I couldn't help but get into my doctor mode, if my wife is hurt I'll be quick to fix it.

"Yes fine, but I need you"

I sighed and looked up at her as I relaxed again between her legs. Grazing my fingers up and down her pussy again.

"You have me."

"No, I want you. I want you're…" she mumbled

"Say it" I told her, I want my wife to be clear on what she wants me to do to her.

Her entire face blushed red while looking down at me. I just rested my head on her hip gently rubbing her, waiting for her answer. "Edward make love to me please. It's been too long."

_It has been a long time baby_

Without another word I gave her one nice long lick and kissed my way up her body. Once I reached her neck I nibbled it. I moved a bit and sucked on her earlobe and whispered

"This might hurt you. Seven years is a long time"

"I know, please Edward. I need you" she moaned and rubbed on my already painfully throbbing dick.

"Okay."

I looked deep in her beautiful brown eyes and she stared right back at me. I cupped my hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. She kissed me back with the same form of gentleness, grazing her soft tongue in my parted lips. I moved one of my hands down to my cock and began to stroking myself. I kissed her harder when I started stroking myself against her pussy, right at her entrance. Just one easy thrust would finally bring us back together…

I pulled away a bit from the kiss and looked back at the love of my life

"I love you my wife"

"I love you my husband, always" she gasped

With that I quickly pushed into her, hard and deep. She screamed in pain and I fought hard not to move inside of her. She feels just like heaven. She feels so fucking warm, wet and tight.

I kept breathing deeply on the side of her neck when she turned from my face and into the pillow. She was adjusting to me, so I stayed completely still, waiting for her to indicate she was ready for more. I couldn't stop my grunting and groaning from escaping my lips though, she just felt so fucking good.

Finally, she slowly started moving her hips up to me, letting me know she was okay. I understood what she meant and grabbed onto her hips. I don't want to hurt her, so I thrust in her very slowly. I would never hurt her when pleasuring us.

I kept my pace gentle but steady, giving her long and deep thrusts. She's gasping and moaning in my ear. I won't last long if she continues to make those delicious noises.

"Faster Edward, please" she begged

"Anything for you" I groaned as I quickly picked the pace. I couldn't stop myself, I just had to tell her what her body is doing to me.

"Oh baby, you so wet and tight for me. Oh…oh…god…I don't think I can last any longer"

"Edward don't stop. This…feels…so…good…" she moaned as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled on it a bit causing me to go faster and harder

Oh fuuucckk

Nothing but our body noises and moaning filled our bedroom. I couldn't grasp words to describe this moment, I was so close. I continued to pound into harder

"Oh Bella, tell me how much you missed me" I begged as still continued to pound myself harder into her

"I…missed…you so much Edward…please oh…please Edward…" she moaned with everyone of my thrusts.

She better have missed me, she better have fucking suffered at least half of what she made me suffer. I want to have missed me.

"That right you did…uh…yea…say I'm the only one…oh…I'm the only one that can make you feel this way…"

"Oh"

"Say it!" I yelled.

"Only you Edward. Oh god Edward don't stop. Please please please…" she chanted. I can tell she's so close to coming, oh and so am I

"That's right baby! Only me. Your **mine**!" I yelled and bit on her shoulder as hard as I knew I could without breaking her precious skin

She screamed in pleasure

"Oh yes, I'm yours. Only yours!! Edward…I'm…..I'm…."

Oh fuck, I know what her stuttering means

"Come for me baby, come hard for me"

She didn't waste any time before I heard her coming

"Ohohohohohohohohohohohoh….." she screamed. I didn't let up though; I continued my hard motion without missing a beat while my lovely wife rode out her orgasm. The look of her face made me completely loose it

"Oh Bella!" I yelled and came right inside her. It felt so good and I couldn't have sworn she came again.

I flopped right on top of her for a while without moving. My head was in between her shoulder and neck. Trying to grasp my breath but I still didn't pull out of her, my dick was softening so I had to pull out. I heard her whimper a bit at the loss of having me in her. I did roll over, to take my weight off her petite body, but I pulled her with me so she can lie on his chest.

"Oh Bella…that was…"

"Amazing…Edward that was amazing" she breathed out.

"The best I've ever had" I admitted. She always was

"Hmmm. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder" she laughed

_That's not funny_

"No baby. We were always amazing, you just forgot"

"I've never forgotten, but it has been a while for me"

I sighed.

"Yeah, I could feel the difference….care to do it again?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"I don't think you could handle me again Mr. Cullen" she sexily teased me. She placed her hands on my chest in order to sit up and straddle me

The view of her breast dangling in front of me was amazing; I always love it when she rides me. She never did this nearly enough in the past

"Oh I think I might Mrs. Cullen" I quickly lifted her hips off me and angled me on top of my already hard dick. Without another word I slammed her onto me and we both screamed in ecstasy.

_That's right baby, fucking ride me!_

VVVVIIIIVVVV

Bella and made love three times before I fell asleep with her in my arms. That alcohol, tears, and love making wore me out. I closed my eyes prying everything we did last night was not a dream.

I was blissfully dreaming of me and Bella in our back yard playing with our kids when I felt the bed shift around me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Bella in our closet gathering her clothes. Is she leaving?

"Where are you going?" I croaked, my morning voice not sounding too pleasant. It didn't help my voice any that I was moaning all night long either

"I have to leave Edward. My cab should be pulling up soon."

She's leaving me. My repaired heart broke into shatters again in a blink of an eye. I had to fight with all my might not to let my traitorous tears fall. I have to beg her, I have to do something. I need her to stay with me for a while longer.

"Don't go love. Just…just stay for breakfast. I know this good-"

"I have to go" she sounded so cold, but she can't fool me.

"Please baby. I'll beg if that makes a difference" my own voice cracked as my heart broke over and over.

"Edward" she cried. I opened my arms to her and _god bless her_, she ran to me. When I enveloped her in my arms I squeezed her tight, rocking our bodies together.

_I have to beg her_

"Shhhh. Please baby I'm here. Don't leave me. I'll do whatever you want. We can go anywhere you want. I don't care. These seven years have been hell for me. And then last night….God Bella…I can't live the rest of my life without you" I whispered. My traitorous tears started to fall on her cheek. I couldn't help it. I love her so much. I held her to me for a long time, but too soon she kissed my chest and got up from my arms. She grabbed my face between her hands as she spoke to me

"I have to go. I'm sorry Edward. I love you, I always will. You're the love of my life. I'll never be with anyone else, I promise"

"I know Bella. I know you love me" I leaned in and kissed her wonderful lips. I stared right back in her beautiful eyes, with a new conviction that surprised me. I grabbed her face in my hands and told her "I'm not stupid you know, something is keeping you away from me. I'm not going to stop looking for you. I need you too much. I will find you and bring you home."

"I understand. But I won't stop running. Please just let me be. We'll be together again….just not for a while"

"I'll find you soon love," I told her, completely ignoring what she said. "I love you so much baby. I promise you this isn't goodbye" I leaned in and kissed her forehead

She tilted up and kissed my lips. I grabbed the back of her heard and poured all the love and longing I felt for her. I tasted the mix of our tears and I held her closer. I don't want her to leave me, but this isn't goodbye. This will not be the last time I hold my wife. I will find her and bring her home.

She gave me one last peck before she shot up and ran out of our bedroom. I laid on our bed for about five seconds before I got up and went to the window without bothering to put on a shirt. I saw her turn around from the taxi and wave at me. I waved back dazed. I didn't know what else to do.

I saw her get into the cab and watched it drive away from me. Right then I knew I couldn't let her go. Not again, not while I'm here to watch her leave

With speed I didn't even know I had, I grabbed a shirt from the closet (I could still smell Bella on it) and my keys to the Volvo. I started the engine in a haze and entered our code to the gate: 061500, our wedding day and sped off

I drove like a mad man in order to find the cab. Thankfully, it hadn't got far and I found it at the corner of Watson and Baker. I backed four cars behind it and followed discreetly

When I saw the cab driver dropped Bella off at the airport, I quickly made way to park my car. I dashed over to the main lobby and easily saw Bella in the corner of the room. She seemed to have just come out of the bathroom. She had a tissue in one hand and kept dabbing her eyes while she was walking. She's crying.

My wife is heartbroken inside, I know it.

_But why though? I don't understand. She left me? I begged her to stay and she still left. Why is she so sad now?_

She made her way to the locker room and I was quite a ways away from her. So I sped up as fast as I could to keep up with her. When I finally reached her, I could faintly hear the conversation she's having on her cell phone

"…I love you too Angel. Don't worry, I'm on my way. See you home in a couple of hours….Bye" she hung up the phone and walked towards the Washington airportgate.

To say I was livid is a drastic understatement. She had moved on….she's with someone else. I believed her when she said she had not slept with anyone, but this just proves my worst fear. She came back to me just to get some closure. She only wanted to seal her past, so she could have a future with someone else.

I started to get dizzy. I sat in a chair eight rows away from Bella in the Phoenix terminal waiting section. I could faintly smell her fresh strawberry scent from where I am. I took a big wiff of her and decided I don't care. I don't care if she found someone else. She is **mine**.

I will follow her to Phoenix and see this 'Angel' guy and tell him who she really belongs to. I could show him that she is my wife and I **will** be the only person that touches her!

I don't know how long we sat there, but too soon I heard the call to board over the intercom. I watched Bella get up and collect her purse. She looked around her and I quickly hid behind a wall. Seconds later, I peaked a look at her. She was still looking around, her face sad with red teary eyes.

_Are you looking for me baby? Don't worry, I'm here_

She wants me.

The look on her face is all the encouragement I need to follow her. I walked over to the ticket booth and bought the last first class ticket to Phoenix. By the time I had my ticket in my hand, I noticed Bella already went inside the plane. I walked over to the stewardess to hand her my ticket when

*RING *RING

I looked down at the caller ID and it read 'Carlisle.' Shit!

"Hello?"

"What the fuck son!!! I just got this odd call from Tanya. She told me your _wife_ was at your house last night. Is that right?" he spit the word 'wife'

"Don't worry about it Carlisle." I sighed

I didn't wait for a response; I just snapped my phone shut. I turned my phone off when I started walking down the terminal. A stewardess ushered me to first class. I quickly glanced around to see if I could see my Bella, but I didn't.

The plane ride felt painfully slow. I wanted to go to the back end of the plane and see if Bella is okay. I know she hates to fly. Heights have always scared her and I remember how I held her hair when she threw up in the flight bathroom.

I wonder if she's feeling sick back there.

Even though I wanted to go and look for her, I didn't. I just sat her in first class with a glass of scotch.

When the plane finally boarded I was frantic. I couldn't find Bella anywhere. She was nowhere to be seen. My last chance was baggage claim. I scanned the crowed for what seemed like hours. That's when I finally saw the brunette angel by the glass doors of the airport.

Bella was walking back and forth. She was looking apprehensively around the crowed room. I wonder what has got her so anxious. I quickly ran to her. Her back was turned to me, so she didn't see me coming. When I was a mere few feet away from her….I heard it. I heard it before I saw it, the noise that stopped my beating heart

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" yelled a little girl.

Bella whipped her head to the sound, almost instinctual.

Right there, a couple of feet in front of my Bella, was the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen in my entire life. That little girl was running frantically towards my wife. She looked around six years old and just staring at her brought me, literally, to my knees. This stunning little creature had **my** smile, **my** nose, and **my** hair!!

_I couldn't move_

_I couldn't think_

_I just stood there cemented to my place watching the surreal scene in front of me as if I was dreaming it._

The little girl was still running and right before that little girl made it to my Bella, some huge Indian guy ran up to her a scooped her into his massive arms and rocked her back and forth. Bella sighed and started walking towards them as the big man kissed the little girls' cheek and she giggled.

Bella walked up to them and the little girl practically jumps out of the big man's arms, right into Bella's. The little girl yelled "Mommy! Oh mommy I missed you so much" and then suddenly the little beauty had tears in her eyes.

My heart broke at the sight.

Bella pulled her sleeve to her little face and wiped those tears away. Bella hugged her for…I don't know how long. I was just immobile. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I knew the truth at that moment like a hard smack on my face

That is mine and Bella's baby. _Our _baby_. _I could easily tell that little heavenly creature is ours. She had Bella's skin and innocent brown doe eyes that I would recognize in the dark. And the genes the little girl had from me were so apparent a blind man could see it

That is my daughter.

My daughter.

I have a daughter.

I have a baby girl.

Bella kept her away from me…

Bella left me while she was _pregnant_ with **MY FUCKING DAUGHTER**!!!!!

When I thought nothing else could go wrong, I heard the big Indian guy say in a loud and powerful voice, "I missed you Bells, welcome home" then the motherfucker kisses my wife's cheek!

I couldn't help it if I wanted to

I saw red…

**___**

**A/N: I hope you all loved. I have to thank rmcrms5 again for letting me use her idea. The final part should come soon. Show me some love, please review**

**Lots of love,**

**Roxy **


End file.
